Mary's Child Boy
Mary's Child Boy, en español El Muchacho de María, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio White Christmas. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: Christmas Its Now. La versión original pertenece a Boney M. Contexto de la Canción Santana y Brittany se unen en el auditorio para ensayar una canción, ya que Brittany invitó a Santana a cantar villancicos junto a su familia puerta por puerta. Letra Brittany y Santana: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day and man will live forever more because of Christmas Day Santana: long time ago in Bethlehem so the Holy Bible said Brittany y Santana: Mary's Boy Child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day. Hark now hear the angels sing a King was born today Brittany: and man will live forever more because of Christmas Day Santana y Brittany: Mary's Boy Child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day. Brittany: While shepherds watched their flocks by night they see a bright new shining star Brittany y Santana: they hear a choir sing a song the music seemed to come from afar Hark now hear the angels sing a King was born today Santana: and man will live forever more because of Christmas Day Santana y Brittany: For a moment the world was aglow all the bells rang out there were tears of joy and laughter people shouted let everyone know there is hope for all to find peace. Brittany: Now Joseph and his wife Mary came to Bethlehem that night they found no place to bear her child not a single room was in sight Santana: and then they found a little nook in a stable all forlorn and in a manger cold and dark Mary's little boy was born Santana y Brittany: a King was born today and man will live for evermore because of Christmas Day Mary's Boy Child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day. For a moment the world was aglow all the bells rang out there were tears of joy and laughter people shouted let everyone know there is hope for all to find peace Santana: Oh my Lord you send your son to save us oh my Lord your very self you gave us oh my Lord that sin may not enslave us and love may reign once more. Brittany: Oh my Lord when in the crib they found him oh my lord a golden halo crowned him oh my Lord they gathered all around him to see him and adore. Santana (Brittany): Oh my Lord with the child's adoration oh my Lord there came great jubilation oh my Lord and full of admiration they realized what they had (until the sun falls from the sky) Brittany (Santana): Oh my Lord (well praise the Lord) they had just begun to doubt you oh my Lord (he is the truth forever) what did they know about you. Oh my Lord (so praise the Lord) but they were lost without you they needed you so bad (his light is shinig on us) Santana y Brittany: Oh my Lord (oh my Lord so praise the Lord) with the child's adoration Lord (oh my Lord he is an inspiration). There came great jubilation oh my Lord (so praise the Lord) and full of admiration they realized what they had (until the sun falls from the sky) *Demoraron en 5 horas en grabar esta canción.